


The Great Thanksgiving Feast

by Jadeys_World



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeys_World/pseuds/Jadeys_World
Summary: It’s the first Thanksgiving Post-Endgame. Tony is still healing, going through his physical therapy, but he’s got grand plans for a Thanksgiving feast for his family. With Peter at his side to see it through, they should manage to overcome each disaster that comes at them.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Great Thanksgiving Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers. I’m a Brit, so it’s a foreign concept to me. I wanted to write a little something for the day, though. I had planned for it to be a single one-shot, but time got away from me, so I only have the first chapter to post today. I’ll get my butt in gear and write more soon.   
> This inspiration for this story—and most of the ideas—came from Snarkymuch, who is American and explained all the parts I was lost on. She’s a star and an amazing writer that you should all check out if you’ve not already.

Peter felt a wave of happiness rush over him as they took the turn onto the dirt track road that led to Tony’s cabin.

He loved coming here. There was a sense of peace at the lake that he didn’t feel anywhere else. It was different to how he felt at home, more of an environmental peace. He didn’t spend as much time here as he’d like, not now he was back in school. Tony had Happy bring him here as much as he could, though. There was less time for that now that before. Peter was busy with Spider-Man, school, and the other extracurricular activities he’d gone back to. He’d learned after the Battle of Earth, how close he’d come to losing Tony, that life was for living and he couldn’t let it slip by Peter Parker while Spider-Man was thriving. He still made plenty of time to patrol, and always would, but he also gave himself time to be a kid.

May rolled down the window and said, “I love the way it smells here. It’s so fresh.” She smiled. “I can feel the stress washing away already.”

Peter grinned. “And I’m sure anticipation of the bottle of wine Pepper will open when we get there has nothing to do with that.”

May laughed. “Honey, it has everything to do with it.”

“You can have your wine,” Happy said from his spot behind the wheel. “I want a beer.”

“I’ll get you one of them, too,” May said, her hand moving across the console to touch Happy’s hand on the wheel.

Peter averted his eyes. Sure, he was pleased Happy and May had found something with each other, they made a great couple, but he preferred it when they saved the mushy stuff for when he wasn’t there. 

Besides, walking into the kitchen to see Happy wearing May’s pink robe which wouldn’t meet in the middle and prodding the coffee maker with grumbles had definitely left a mental scar.

Happy pulled them to a stop outside the house, and the door flew open. A little girl ran out, hair bouncing, and Peter was first out of the car to greet her.

Morgan flew and him and he caught her as she jumped into his arms and spun her around. “Mo!”

“Petey!” she squealed. “You took so long. You’re late!”

“I am?” Peter shot a glance at Happy who shook his head.

“Daddy says no, but I was ready for you at lunch time, and it’s nearly dinner time, so you’re late.”

“Ahh,” Peter said. “But I ate lunch at school with Ned and MJ, so I couldn’t be here with you. My teachers wouldn’t have been happy if I skipped class to come see you.”

Morgan pouted. “But I would have been happy.”

“I’ll be here for Christmas break,” Peter reminded her. “We’ll have a whole week together.”

Happy had persuaded May to use her vacation days over Christmas, for the first time ever, as she was never able to say no to her colleagues, so they could go to Hawaii for a week. May had arranged for Peter to stay here, even though Peter was perfectly capable of taking care of himself for a week. He wasn’t complaining, though. Spending a week with Tony, Pepper, and Morgan would be great. 

Pepper came out to greet them, kissing May and Happy and coming to Peter last. She hugged him and then held him at arm’s length and said, “I hope you brought an extra store of energy, because I’ve got a little girl here that’s been bouncing off the walls waiting for you.” She lowered her voice. “And I think Tony really needs help.”

“Is he okay?” Peter asked, his stomach lurching.

It was only two months since the battle, and Tony was still recovering. He had to do PT every day and had come back from another reconstructive treatment in Wakanda only two weeks before.

Pepper’s eyes softened. “He’s fine physically, Peter. I’m sorry I worried you. I just mean he locked himself in the kitchen an hour ago and all I’m hearing out of there is curses and slamming pots. I think he needs a little help, but he won’t accept mine.”

Peter relaxed. “No worries. I can do whatever he needs.”

“Not yet,” Morgan said, tugging on his arm. “I want to show you my project.”

“You’ve got a new project?” Peter asked. 

Morgan nodded, beaming. “I’m making a robot.”

Unsurprisingly, Morgan was already showing herself to be a genius like her dad, and Tony had started spending extra time with her in the lab, teaching her what he could. The last project Peter had seen from her was a souped-up Roomba which played music. He was eager to see what her robot was.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Peter said. “Let me just go say hello to your daddy first, see what he needs, and then we can play all you like.”

Morgan considered the offer, brows pinched, then nodded. “Okay.”

Peter stroked her hair and then grabbed the bags from the trunk, hefted May’s over his shoulder, and carried his and Happy’s into the house while Happy and May drifted to the dock to stand hand in hand.

Peter dropped the bags down in the living room then went to the kitchen and pushed the door. It didn’t shift, even though Peter had assumed Pepper meant Tony had metaphorically locked himself in the kitchen as the door had no lock.

He knocked and said, “Tony, it’s me. Can I come in?”

He heard a clatter and then a murmur of, _“Pete,”_ which held obvious relief. There were footsteps, a scraping sound, and the door was pulled open just enough for Peter to slip inside with Tony’s, “Hurry. Don’t’ let them see,” hissed in his ear.

Peter got inside and watched as Tony shoved a chair under the handle, answering his question of how he’d locked the door. Tony turned back to him and raked his hand through his hair, his hand still marred by the scars that Peter knew ran under his shirt sleeve, over his shoulder, and appearing again at his collar and neck. It was still jarring to see those scars, the visceral reminder of what had happened, but they were better than they’d been in the beginning. Doctor Cho and the experts in Wakanda had done wonders to heal him. They said there would always be some scarring, but they thought they could lessen it with repeated treatments. Peter knew Tony didn’t care how he looked for himself, but Morgan was upset by them.

Morgan had no idea that the scars were the best outcome they could have had. Tony would have died had Doctor Strange not been so fast to create the portal and Steve not scooped him up and carried him through. It had been touch-and-go at first, and even three days after they’d been talking about Tony losing his arm, but the technology and incredible treatment of the medics had saved his arm and his life.

“I messed up,” Tony confessed. “I really messed this up, kid.”

Peter looked at the counters which were stacked with food. He couldn’t see anything wrong. They definitely had enough food there for the six of them; in fact, they had enough if the rest of the Avengers decided to come by and bring a few friends. There was a huge turkey on a platter beside a bottle of beer.

“What’s the problem?” Peter asked.

“Look at the turkey!” Tony instructed, an edge to his tone.

Peter did, noting the crystalline shards of ice clinging to it, and his heart sank. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Tony said. “I forgot to take it out of the freezer. Friday says it’ll take four days in the fridge.” He gripped Peter’s shoulders. “Pete! We don’t have four days!”

Peter bit down on his lip to stop himself smiling. It was a little funny, though. Tony had been raving about how he was going to make them the best Thanksgiving dinner they’d ever had, how he was going to put all his expertise learned over the five years Peter missed to use, how it was going to be a feast to remember. There was definitely enough food for a feast, but the turkey was kinda vital, and even Peter knew that wasn’t going to thaw in time, even if they didn’t put it in the fridge.

Peter took a breath, rolled up his sleeves, and said, “We can fix this. I’ve seen something like this on TV. There’s someone we can call.”

“We can call Strange to bounce us back four days so I can take it out the freezer?” Tony asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

“No,” Peter said, running a quick Google search. “We’ll call The Butterball Turkey Hotline.”

Tony gaped at him. “That’s really a thing?”

Peter shrugged. “I sure hope so, or we’re going on a mercy mission to get a fresh turkey.”

A smile quirked Tony’s lips. “Get calling, Pete. I promised the best and I am going to deliver.”

xXx

“You sure about this?” Tony asked, draping a towel over the frozen turkey and watching as Peter pulled the chair away from the door.

“It’s what they said to do,” Peter said. “I figure we tell everyone the downstairs bath is out of order because of a blockage or something.”

“Gross, Pete.”

Peter considered and then snorted. “Okay. A leak. Anyway, we tell them it’s out of order and put it in the bath. We’ll have to keep changing the water as the turkey will make it cold again, but it’ll work.”

“I’m trusting you with this, kid,” Tony said, in the same tone he would use if he was trusting him with Morgan’s life. 

“I know,” Peter said. “But it’s what the Butterball lady said, and she had the kind of voice you’d trust.” He rubbed his nose. “It was kinda like Pepper’s.”

“That’s not a voice you trust. That’s a voice you obey,” Tony said, though there was fondness in his voice. “Now, you distract them and I’ll sneak this bird into the bathroom.”

“I know just the thing,” Peter said.

He grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge, hung three glasses from his fingers, and a bottle of beer for Happy. He hesitated a moment then grabbed a couple juice boxes and tucked them under his arm. Happy would tease him for the juice box, but Peter liked the grape kind, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to let him have a beer.

He went into the living room, found it empty, then called Tony out after him while he went outside to where, Pepper, May, and Happy were seated on the porch and Morgan was playing on the grass in front, a jump rope in her hands which she kept tangling around her feet.

“My hero,” May said, reached for the bottle of wine.

Peter handed out the glasses and then realized what he’d missed. “I’ll just get the corkscrew,” he said.

“It’s okay, I’ll go,” Pepper said. “You’ve been on the road for hours.”

“No!” Peter said quickly. “I’ll get it. You sit down.”

He didn’t want Pepper to see their turkey on its way into the bathroom. Tony would be mortified if they knew.

“That reminds me,” he said. “The downstairs bath is out of order. There’s a leak. Me and Tony are going to fix it.”

Pepper frowned. “It was fine earlier.”

Peter ran a hand through his hair and pasted on his most innocent smile. “You know how these things can just spring up. We’ll fix it, though. Just, uh, stay out of the bathroom.”

Pepper gave him an appraising look. “If you say so.”

Peter rushed back into the house and to the kitchen to get the corkscrew. Tony was leaning against the counter, head bowed.

“It’s in there?” Peter asked.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. We’ll have to take it in turns switching out the water.”

“I’ll take the night shift,” Peter offered.

“No. Growing Spider-Babies need their sleep.”

Peter scowled. “And retired superheroes need theirs even more. Besides, if Pepper hears you getting out of bed, she’ll want to know what’s going on.”

Tony nodded, conceding the point. “True. She’ll make me get a prostrate exam if she thinks I’m peeing all night. Okay. You take the night shift. I’ll take over at six-am.”

“Great,” Peter said cheerfully, rubbing his stomach. “What’s for dinner? I’m hungry.”

“We’ll see what everyone else wants, but I’m thinking takeout. The kitchen is kinda… crowded with all the produce.”

“It is,” Peter said, eyeing it all, and thinking of the mammoth task awaiting them in the morning. That was a whole lot of vegetables to peel, and they had to make pies, too.

In retrospect, he should have talked Tony out of the man-on-a-mission dinner and made it a family affair. He thought he was going to have a night of broken sleep while taking care of the turkey, and then a busy day of cooking.

Luckily, he had Spider-Man endurance.

**Author's Note:**

> So… There’s a turkey in the bath. There’s no way anything can go wrong with that, right? ;-)  
> Until next time…  
> Clowns or Midgets xxx


End file.
